


Vocabulary Lessons

by alrightamanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hinny, Hogwarts, Humor, Owls, Romance, Tumblr Rec, hp ship weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightamanda/pseuds/alrightamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course she was in the library. With her OWLs looming closer and closer, she was spending increasingly large chunks of time in the stacks of the Hogwarts Library."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a hinny fic request on tumblr for hpshipweeks  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry was exhausted. 

It was bad enough that he had to give up most of his Saturdays for detention with the sadistic bastard, but this was going too far. 

When Harry showed up for his Saturday detention with Snape at 9 this morning, how could he have guessed that Snape would end up keeping him until passed dinner time. 

By the time Harry was finally let go, the sun was setting and he felt vaguely ill from lack of food. 

After a detour to the kitchens, which took twice as long as anticipated because it took at least 10 minutes to extract an excited Dobby from his knees, he pulled out The Map to see if he could locate the one person he wanted to see more than his pillow. 

Of course she was in the library. With her OWLs looming closer and closer, she was spending increasingly large chunks of time in the stacks of the Hogwarts Library. 

Miraculously, he managed to not attract the attention of Madam Pince, and quickly made his way to the study tables where his girlfriend and her friends were bent over piles of thick textbooks. 

Harry flopped himself down into the chair next to Ginny’s, startling all of the 5th years around the table. 

As he lay his head down on the table, he vaguely heard mumbled greetings, but he definitely heard the sigh of his girlfriend.

“Is there something I can help you with, Harry?”

“Maybe,” he replied without looking up, “I’m looking for my girlfriend to help me forget about the eleven hours I just spent with Snape. Maybe you know where she is?”

“Hmm, can’t say I do,” she counters, without looking up from her textbook.

“Really? Are you sure? She’s about 5′3″, long fire-red hair, the most beautiful big brown eyes, absolutely bloody gorgeous,” he counters, slowly leaning closer, placing a hand on her knee.

Harry instantly notices the blush and grin she can’t help that spreads across her face at his matter-of-fact compliments. He knows he’s winning this little game, but she’s not willing to concede defeat just yet. 

“Well,” he continues, pushing her hair back from her neck and behind her ear, “if you see her,” placing small kisses along her shoulder, “will you tell her that I miss her,” his hand was slowly creeping up her leg, just barely caressing her inner thigh, “and would love to see her?” His mouth moved up to just behind her ear, his voice barely a whisper, “And that I would love it if she could meet me behind that shelf over there in a few minutes?”

“Sure thing, Harry,” he can tell that she’s trying to hide how breathless her voice sounds, but the slight tremble in her hand gives her away. 

He abruptly removes himself from her side, bidding the other members of the study group farewell, before casually sauntering over to the deep row of shelves he had mentioned, making sure he was as obvious as possible about his intended destination. 

He had barely managed to skim the row of books at eye level before he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and a heady, flowery scent cloud his mind. 

“That was dirty playing back there, Mr. Potter.”

“Why Miss Weasley, how could you accuse me of such unscrupulous behavior?”

His affronted act was ruined by a snort from the redhead, “That’s a big word there, Harry, did Hermione teach it to you?”

“Oh yes, just yesterday, during our weekly vocabulary lessons as a matter of fact.”

“And what other new words did you learn?”

“Well my favorite was ‘licentious’.”

“And why would that be, Mr. Potter?” she practically purred, her hand traveling lower to stroke him through his jeans. 

“Well, I know this redhead whom I can’t help but think the most licentious things about, to be honest,” he ground out, trying to maintain control of himself. 

“Lovely use of the word in a sentence, babe.”

“Thank you, I do try. And how’s the OWLs review coming?”

“Horrible. I’ve been at it for hours.”

“Well,” Harry started, spinning around and lifting Ginny up onto the shelf in one fluid motion, “you deserve a reward for such dedication to your studies.”

“And what did you have in mind?” she breathed as he kissed up her neck and along her jaw.

“I bet I can think of something.”


End file.
